Trespassing
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Sakura is very confused when she shows up to Naoki's place and finds this sign on his door: "No trespassing - violators will be tickled to death."


**A/N:** Omg I don't even know how old this prompt was. I'm so sorry :'D and I was sooo inspired for this so I have no idea why I waited this long. I found the No Trespassing tickle thing on Etsy (wished I had the guts to buy it hahhaa) and then thought it'd be funny to involve it in a fic.

I even made a matching pic to go with it because these two are just too cute (check my Tumblr), and this fandom is too underrated. Had fun writing this, thanks anon! - _ugh I love Nozaki as a character so much, he's so weird and random that this could actually be canon haha._

 **Summary:** Sakura is very confused when she shows up to Naoki's place and finds this sign on his door: _"No trespassing - violators will be tickled to death."_

* * *

 **Trespassing**

"Nozaki-kun?" Sakura cocked her head with worry when she got his voicemail again. Why wasn't he at school? Why wasn't he picking up? An entire school day had passed without his presence, without even a notice.

"Ah, Mikorin!" she called out when the familiar redhead passed by as they made their way out of the school building.

"Oh? Yo. What's wrong?" He joined her and Sakura clenched her phone, putting up a serious face.

"It's big trouble. Nozaki-kun skipped classes and I can't reach him! Let's go see him together?" she cried out, on the verge of freaking out.

"That's strange. Sure!" he said, and Sakura was relieved to have found a buddy to go with. If Nozaki would turn out to be really sick or something... She shook her head. She wasn't ready for nursing him or anything affectionate like that! Her heart would explode!

"And here we are," Mikorin said when they reached Nozaki's apartment, and both of their jaws dropped when they saw the front door.

 _"No trespassing - violators will be tickled to death."_

Both of them read the text out loud, and Sakura shuddered. What the hell? Was this another one of those... weird Nozaki-actions?

"Heh. Now what could he be hiding from us huh?" Mikorin said, and he chuckled when he could just open the door and enter the apartment.

"B-but Mikorin!" Sakura stuttered when the fearless teen trespassed without worry, turning to wink at her.

"Don't worry. I'll check on him," he said, seemingly not taking Nozaki's note seriously, and the door closed again with Sakura standing awkwardly outside.

Oh well, as long as Nozaki would be alright, she thought with a frown on her face as she looked over the sign again. Tickled to death? Ha, probably a joke indeed. A weird, stupid jo-

Wait. Was that...? Leaning closer to the door and holding her breath, Sakura's eyes widened when she could hear a laughing voice. A hysterical laughing voice, high pitched and girly, and this could be no one other than... Mikorin!

Gasping in shock, she immediately opened the door to dash inside for his rescue, but just at that moment Mikorin came storming out of Nozaki's room, his hair tousled, clothes a mess and a face as red as a tomato.

"B-b-byeehehee!" he shrieked, and before Sakura could say anything, Mikorin fled out of the apartment.

"So..." She could hear fingers cracking, and she looked up in shock to meet with Nozaki's dark and threatening glance.

"Who's next?" he said, smirking. What the fuck! Sakura's lips twitched up into an awkward smile while she backed away, her hands flying up in defense and head shaking.

"W-what are you doing Nozaki-kun? Can we talk about this? Y-y-you don't need to-" her stuttering got interrupted by a low, uncharacteristic chuckle that came from her crush.

"You trespassed," he said, and Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head and she quickly looked down at her feet, confirming to herself that she was _in_ his apartment.

"Nooooo spare mehehe!" Giggling and squealing in anticipation, Sakura spun around and ran, but Nozaki made a powerful jump and managed to wrap her in his arms before she could make it outside. With his leg, he kicked the door so it closed again, and he hoisted the tiny girl with ease over his shoulder.

"Let go of meee!" Sakura screeched, and she squirmed desperately when he kidnapped her into the dark hole where Mikorin had come from in _that_ state. Now being brought there too, of course she knew what would happen.

"Please wait! Nozaki-kuaaahh!" Sakura's view of the already closed door of his bedroom changed and her world turned around while she felt how she landed on what felt like a bed. The next thing she knew, Nozaki was pinning her down and fingers found their way to her sides. Okay, the sign was no joke.

"EYEeeheheha! N-Nozaki-kuuhuhun!" Sakura was one helpless pile of giggles, and Nozaki smirked down at her cute reactions. The hysterical redhead flailed her arms and kicked her legs, but Nozaki crawled fully on top of her and sat on her legs, pinning them down and trapping her completely.

"You just shouldn't have trespassed." This guy was unbelievable. Sakura hiccupped and squealed uncontrollably when he tickled her tummy with all ten fingers, and her powerless hands tried to push him away with all her might.

* * *

"NOh-ahahaa N-Nozaki-kun! Dooon't!" Sakura's eyes that had been squeezed shut from the moment she ended up in this position opened weakly to look at her attacker, and it was only then that she realized she was on his bed... with Nozaki on top of her. Well if anything, she wouldn't be trying to kick herself free from this lovely position if it wasn't for him tickling her to death of all things. Why?!

"Does it tickle?" Nozaki asked calmly, poking and prodding as he liked, causing her to bounce and thrash hysterically.

"HEheheeh s-stahahap! Noooo!" She wasn't lucky like Mikorin. She couldn't go against his strong grip, or his long and firm fingers that squeezed her tummy and sides mercilessly through her uniform.

"Puh-pleheheease! I'll diehehee!" Nozaki had switched to kneading the sensitive flesh of her abdomen, making her gasp when his fingers hooked under the fabric of her uniform, touching some of her bare skin.

Balancing herself between heaven and hell, Sakura slumped weakly against the mattress after several more attempts of lifting her upperbody and fighting against him. Now she just lay there, giggling weakly and wishing he wouldn't go as far as making her wet herself.

"Do you regret your mistake?" Nozaki's low voice asked. This guy probably didn't even have an idea of what a big tease he was.

"YEs!" Sakura screamed, and she threw her head back when this apparently earned her a tickle-poke in her tummy.

"You won't trespass again?" More tickling, and Sakura squirmed with the little effort she had left.

"Nyahaha n-no! M-mercy!" _Mercyyy_!" She thought he would never stop, so when he did, she threw her head back in relief and didn't even mind she was panting so hard and probably looking anything but charming with her flushed face and tousled hair.

"There there." Nozaki patted her head and then climbed off her, returning to where his business was before she and Mikorin came barging in. On the table, Sakura saw a big pile of papers, looking like a manuscript.

"Don't tell me..." she whined, and Nozaki cocked his head.

"What?" he asked innocently, and he held up the manuscript.

"I got so inspired for a Shoujo oneshot, I just had to draw it all out before I'd lose my momentum. I bet you'll love it. The characters are exactly -" he let out a soft _'oof_!" when Sakura threw a pillow in his face.

"Next time you do such a thing at least tell us! I was worried to death!" she yelled, and she stood on wobbling legs on top of his bed, pointing a finger at him.

"If it wasn't for your communication failures I - I mean w-we wouldn't have trespassed! What's with that damn sign and tickling thing anyway, its too rando-wahh!" Nozaki had grabbed her ankle, pulling her out of her balance and she ended up in her previous position, on his bed with him on top of her.

"I had to think of a proper punishment for those who disturb my work. And I like tickling people, so..." Sakura swallowed as the tall guy loomed over her again. Nozaki was so random. Did he just admit his kink to her? Like, really?

"E-ehm alright. Understood hehe. P-please get off of me now?" She added a sweet smile to her kind request, but then errupted in another giggle fit when she felt him squeeze her knees.

"WAHah no way!" she cried out, pulling up her knees and curling up into a ball, but Nozaki trapped her against the mattress with his huge body and grinned mischievously.

"And you apparently _like_ to be tickled, or you wouldn't provoke me like that hm?" he said, positioning his hands on her hips and ready to squeeze-tickle her senseless.

"What no! I dohohon't no p-please! I'll _pee_ , hahaha I'll seriously - aaaahhaha!" And with that, Chiyo Sakura laughed her head off again.

Worst of it all? She actually very secretly kind of enjoyed it, while Nozaki probably didn't even see any close affection in this, just his pure amusement of tickling one another to death.

* * *

Meaning that even after such close contact, she most likely was still stuck in the friend-zone for probably until she died- _by tickling_.


End file.
